Bitter Cold
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: On the run from Kujiraki, Izaya gets gravely injured. The only one able to help him is Shizuo, and the two are constantly at each other's throats. Will they be able to put their differences aside when Kujiraki needs both of them out of the way to take over Ikebukuro? Please Read and Review! (Shizaya)
1. The Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing!**

**Chapter 1: The Dilemma **

**So, I actually started this story awhile back, but I didn't like where it was going and it got deleted. Now I'm trying it again, and it's going to be smidge different than the original. My dearest pal helped me on this with plot bunnies.**

**I'm typing this while my piece of shit home computer is trying to load INTERNET EXPLORER HOMEPAGE. That thing is so old, and I have to share the awesome laptop with my mom. She's such a damn computer hog!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

"_**I promise, we'll always be together. Forever."**_

"_***ditches in like 2 seconds* MOVE IT CRIPPLE." **_

"_**Mio! Wait! D':"**_

_**-Me in fatal frame 2 when Mayu is with me**_

For Izaya, the day started out like any other day. He'd gotten dressed after waking up, annoyed Namie, and ate a great breakfast. It was early January, and the winter was back with a vengeance. The young information broker had a client to deal with that evening, and Izaya needed to finish checking over all the information the man wanted. It was just over some petty gang war. Simple really. "Get information for me on this gang." and all that stupid nonsense that made his humans just _so _predictable.

"I'm off, Namie-san!" Izaya shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

It didn't take long for him to reach the destination that the man indicated to be met at. It was in a back alley of Ikebukuro, and the snow made it even harder for others to see the two conversing. When the raven haired man arrived there however, it wasn't the client he was planning to meet. In fact, the person was of a different gender! "Well, well," the woman, whose long yellow coat contrasted greatly with the pale snow. "If it isn't Izaya Orihara." The woman seemed to be taunting him.

Izaya took in her appearance. Her black hair was cute short, her glasses framing her cold, brown, calculating eyes, and her expression was blank as ever. "Kurjiraki Kasane." Izaya calmly stated.

He knew who she was. She was Yodogiri Jinnai's secretary. She was as cold as she was mean. Izaya's crimson eyes scanned his surroundings; the only way out was from behind him, and a couple of sluggish looking thugs were blocking his way. He smirked, _'Underestimating me, ne?' _His thoughts were cut short when Kurjira smirked devilishly was well, "If you think you have any chance of escaping unscathed, you've got another thing coming." Her eyes glowed red, along with the other thugs (plus the four that practically appeared out of thin air).

"A Saika wielder, eh?" He needed to get out of this situation, and fast. That fire escape looked perfect…

"Get him." Kujira's eyes flashed a deadly glow before her minions ran after him, the zombie look in their eyes annoying Izaya immensely.

The informant ran for the fire escape, and expertly climbed up to the top. He could here them and Kujira hot on his heels. At the top of the building, he sprinted to the left, hoping to lose them once he started jumping to different buildings. "Oh please, Izaya." Kujira laughed frostily, "This little stunt going to help you?" she was gradually getting closer.

"It's making your minions fall of the buildings isn't it?" he taunted, jumping to another building.

He was going to turn to go to the left, but his progress came to a cruel end.

The roof of the building was covered in snow and sleet, making footing hard to keep. Izaya could easily do that, but his shoes lost traction on his turn and he started sliding.

Right. Off. The. Roof.

'_Fuck.' _was all Izaya could curse to himself before he landed rather harshly on a railing.

His ribs had definitely broken on his right side, and after bouncing off the railing and nearly landing face first, his wrist was too. The snow comforted his landing a little bit, but not much. Those Saika children would be on him in a second if he didn't do something. Izaya tried to get up, only to realize his ankle was in serious pain. His consciousness was barely holding, and his vision was blurring. _'This… this can't be it.' _He couldn't die here. There was no way.

No… way…

.

.

.

.

"Set him down on the couch." Shinra instructed his headless girlfriend.

Celty did as instructed, and made sure to be gentle. Izaya may be a heartless bastard, but the painful way his face was contorting in made a soft spot in Celty's heart immediately want to help the man. The underground doctor looked at her while he removed Izaya's coat, "Tell me exactly what happened."

Celty told him. She'd been relaxing, enjoying the scenery when something fell out of the sky to her right. At first she thought it was aliens, which frightened her, but upon further inspection she discovered it was Izaya. The man was barely hanging on to his consciousness. The snow was slowly enveloping his body, making his thin form shiver even when he was knocked cold. The dullahan used her shadows to move the man on to her the back of her bike.

She didn't know what to do about the situation except head for Shinra's apartment.

"Ah~ Celty! It's so good you're - is that Izaya?" The doctor greeted the headless woman before pointing to his friend draped over her shoulder.

_[I found him outside in the snow. I think he fell off a building. I'm surprised he's still barely conscious.] _Celty typed, continuing in through the door.

The two set to work. The informant was taken to the back room for treatment, and Shinra had to finally knock him out before they could any sort of help for the man. The initial look over suggested Izaya had a broken wrist, possible concussion, possibly broken ankle, and his ribs were definitely cracked. It was tedious work, setting the raven's ribs back in place along with his wrist. The injures were both wrapped in their respective way; the wrist was casted to prevent further injury, and his torso was wrapped tightly with bandages.

The ankle turned out to just be severely sprained. For that, Shinra was grateful. It was simple to help Izaya's problem with that, and the doctor made sure the man didn't suffer from a concussion. When he was glad he was wrong about the concussion, the doctor practically jumped in joy. "That's all for now!" Shinra cheered to Celty, who was using her shadows to put Izaya on the couch.

_[What are we going to do with him? He can't stay here for more than a day.]_

Shinra pondered this. He snapped his fingers, "I have an idea!" his eyes gleamed mischievously, picking up his cell phone.

_[Are you doing what I think you're doing?]_

"Maybe~!" the phone went off, someone was calling Shinra.

"Hello?" he answered, the number marked as private.

"Shinra Kishitani? I would like to have a word with you." a calm voice from the phone spoke.

.

.

.

.

Shizuo really hated for his sleep to be interrupted.

Especially at three in the morning.

His cell phone had begun to ring, and the fortissimo groped blindly on his nightstand for the damn object. Without even looking at caller ID Shizuo pressed the answer button. "What?" he asked angrily, rolling over to lay on his back.

"Shizuo! Quick, get to my apartment as fast as you can! It's an emergency!"

Shinra. There was no mistaking that voice. "What kind of emergency?" The last time the doctor called for Shizuo's help was when the guy needed help opening a pickle jar.

Yeah, Shinra has a weird definition of emergencies.

"Uh- Celty needs your help! She really needs you here!"

That woke him up, "Celty's in trouble?" No one should dare mess with one of his closest friends!

Without waiting for a reply, or changing out of his pajamas for that matter, Shizuo was already bolting out of his apartment and toward the brunette's place. It didn't take long to reach there, and when he knocked on the door, Shinra was acting different. "Shizuo! I'm so glad you're here~! Please come in!" the blond walked in, a suspicious look planted on his face.

"Where's the emergency?" he asked, noticing Celty was actually in no danger in all, but was hunched over something (or rather someone) that was laying down on the couch. "I-ZA-YA!"

Why was that… that parasite laying on the couch?! Why would anyone let that flea anywhere near them?!

Shinra didn't miss a beat, "Now now, Shizuo! Let me explain what's going on first!" He was flailing around frantically, "I called you over here for a reason: I need you to protect Izaya for a little while."

"Fuck no!" what else did they expect?

"Listen, Izaya's being chased by someone, and I'm pretty sure they're not through with him just yet." The brunette adjusted his glasses. "It's just for a little while, and- and I'll even tell you a funny secret of Izaya's each week he's alive! You know how fun that would be? I know some pretty juicy stuff!"

"What makes you think that alone will get me to take care of that pest?" He was seething now.

"… They threatened Celty." That made Shizuo stop his anger to give the smaller man a shocked expression. "They called earlier, and they offered a trade of some sort, and if I didn't hand him over they would kill Izaya anyway and Celty. I can't let that happen, Shizuo! Please, take him with you tomorrow afternoon back to your place. If not for me, but at least for Celty."

Why did he have to go and pull that card? Both Shinra and Celty were important to him… he would even watch that fucking flea for them. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay! Thank you so much, Shizuo!" The doctor hugged him, and Shizuo nearly threw the man out the window if Celty hadn't made a warning face through her text.

_12342341234_

"_I'd like to offer you a trade. The informant, Izaya Orihara, or you and your precious Dullahan's life?"_

_Shinra's brown eyes widened, "W-What?"_

"_I know you're holding that poor excuse for a human up in your apartment currently. My children watched the Black Rider go back to your house and deliver him to you. I am giving you this chance now; if you don't give him over to me, I will kill you and that dullahan."_

_A pause. The bespectacled man stared at the carpeted floor, Celty was stuck close to him, trying to figure out what was happening that made her usually talkative boyfriend fall silent._

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm not handing Izaya over to you, even if you threaten my life. Celty can take care of herself, and I'll kill you if you lay one finger on her." That part made Celty's smoke puff out in heart formations, "I won't betray my friend. If you want to get Izaya, I bid you good luck because there's no way I'll ever let you get to him." The phone call ended with a loud _click!

_[Now what will we do? I can't stay here all day to help you guys out.]_

"_No, but we can leave him with someone that's immune to Saika's blade, and can challenge Izaya's stubbornness."_

_[Shizuo?]_

_A nod was the only reply she was given._

**Song at beginning: Are U Ready? By mini**

**Song at end: Rain tears by Ruri Hijiribe (or sung by her)**

**I hope you enjoyed this! I'm getting back into this shindig, and I'm hoping I kept everyone in character.**

**If you enjoyed this story, thank Akari Yukimura for asking me to upload this again! ^_^**

**I hope you enjoyed this! By the end of this I was getting attacked by this goddamn bug that INSISTED on getting all up in my face.**

**Please, Read and Review! :3**

**I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Shizuo Babysits

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this, so why ask?**

**Chapter 2: Shizuo babysits**

**It was actually supposed to be the week I was going to update Dark Horse, but I went "FUCK IT, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR SOME DAMN SHIZAYA." I've been a bit frazzled and busy this week; my mom's in the hospital for appendicitis. It's weird. My house is so quiet and I don't hear her yelling my name across the house.**

**ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL BABY. I'M ALMOST A SENIOR.**

**Evilrelena: I'm glad it did. Thanks so much for reviewing! :D**

**Fz: I am~**

**ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS~**

"_**I wish these poles were more round."**_

"_**So you can dance on them?"**_

"… _**I was going to say so they're easier to spin around on, but that would've fueled your statement."**_

"_**SPIN?!"**_

"_**MY HAND ON THE POLE AND ME WALKING AROUND IT."**_

_**-Me and my dude friend**_

Since it was so late/early, Shinra insisted that Shizuo stayed until Izaya woke up. At around nine in the morning Shizuo stumbled out of the guest room looking for food. Shinra chuckled a bit before sliding a plate of food over to him, "My lovely Celty made it! It's absolutely delicious!"

The blond began to munch without thinking about what Shinra said. As soon as he shoved that first bit of food in his mouth, he immediately regretted it. He wouldn't spit it out of course, what with Celty anxiously standing over his shoulder, so he sucked it up and continued to eat. _[Was it good?] _Celty asked, shoving her PDA in his face once he swallowed that first bite.

"It was great." Shizuo couldn't break her heart. He really didn't, it would break his heart if he ever told her the food was bad.

Celty's thin shoulders relaxed a bit. She gave him a thumbs up before going back to cooking. It was at that time that they all began to hear soft groaning coming from the couch. Shinra placed his coffee down on the counter, before making his way toward the slowly awakening informant. Izaya's eyes cracked open, the sun blinding him as it shined brightly through the glass door to the balcony. His pale hand flew up to rub his eyes, and he opened his eyes again, "Shinra, could you kindly not creep over me right now?"

The doctor shook his head lightly, "I'd love to, but I needed to make sure you were okay. I also have something I need to tell you…"

Izaya struggled to sit up. Eventually he found it futile and decided laying down would be the better option, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Well… you and Shizuo are going to stay together in your apartment for awhile."

"WHAT?!" Izaya wasn't exactly yelling, more like that shout-whisper people do when they're angry but choose to keep it more quiet. "Me and that monster?"

"Keep talking and I'll let what'sherface attack you again."

That voice caught the raven's attention. Rolling around to a better position so he could see Shizuo ("Izaya! Your ribs will get worse!), the injured man glared, smirk still on his face, "Why the hell am _I _staying in my apartment with that protozoan?"

"You can't stay here." this was one of the few times when Izaya ever saw the usually bubbly Shinra turn serious, "Kujira is after you, and she knows where you are currently; in fact, she called trying to threaten me to hand you over. If you even had the chance of staying here, Celty and I can't always be here. We both have jobs and Celty is the only one immune to Saika between the two of us."

"That makes Shizuo the ideal bodyguard for you. He's immune to Saika, has immense strength, and can beat the hell out of her children."

"Without context that last part sounds terrible."

"SHIZUO." Izaya even giggled at the comment. "Anyway, you can't stay in Ikebukuro because she's stalking this city. If you stayed at your apartment for awhile you should be fine, as long as you don't go outside."

Izaya began to pout, "No watching my lovely humans? It seems more like you're trying to torture me, Shinra~."

"I'm not kidding, Izaya." the doctor adjusted his glasses, "It's just for a little while, and you'll still have access to your computer and everything. You can also meet your clients, only in Shinjuku, as long as Shizuo is with you."

"I really hate you right now." Crimson eyes suddenly widened, "Fuck, I have to take care of my sisters for awhile, and they're being dropped off today."

_[Shizuo will take care of them for you.]_

"What?!" said bodyguard whipped around to face the injured informant. "The hell I am! That's not my job!"

"Shizuo, I've actually got to make sure Izaya is stable enough to move back to his apartment. You don't really have a choice in this situation…" Shinra sweat dropped, scratching his neck nervously.

"I HATE YOU."

.

.

.

It wasn't long before Shizuo was dressed in his usual bartender garb and in the middle of Ikebukuro Square, waiting for the twins to show up. "Shizuo-san!" a high pitched voice shouted his name was he finished his cigarette.

He turned to see the two twins; Mairu was running toward him, clutching Kururi's hand as she lead her silent twin sister to him. The two girls stopped, their brown eyes scanning the area, "Where's Iza-nii?"

"Location… (Is he in Ikebukuro?)" Kururi asked in her usual one worded dialogue.

"Yeah, your flea of a brother is at Shinra's, and he's pretty busy so you're stuck with me for the day." Shizuo forced a smile, "What's first on the agenda?"

The girls tilted their heads. They smiled (well Shizuo assumed Kururi was smiling. He could never really tell with her typical blank countenance), their tiny hands grappled the bartender's wrists and began yanking him toward whatever destination the two had in mind. It wasn't that he disliked them, he actually liked the two unlike their brother, it was just the pranking the two liked to do. He'd heard about the incident with the bullies at Raira.

"Where are we going exactly?" the blond asked, a little nervous about where they were being lead to.

"My karate classes of course!" Mairu cheered.

234123412341

"I-ZA-YA!"

"What? Did I forget to mention Mairu's karate classes?"

Shizuo was standing awkwardly to the side in the break room of the gym, watching Mairu kick the snot out of a boy twice her size. "You never said anything about karate classes!"

"Well, that have them -ow! Shinra~ that arm's tender!" Izaya whined to something in the background, "They stay there for most of the day, anyway. Less trouble for you I think. Now, they usual- GODDAMN YOU, SHINRA." the phone call ended abruptly, causing Shizuo to stare blankly at the phone before sighing.

Kururi seated herself in front of him at the little table he occupied after he began his phone conversation. "Crave… (I'm hungry right now.)"

A sharp kick to his side made him tear his gaze to find the perpetrator. "SHIZUO-SAN~ I'm HUUUUNGRY~!" Mairu whined, holding her stomach in a dramatic fashion.

After their whining ceased they all went to Russia Sushi for food. Being the kind Samaritan that he was, Shizuo got Izaya some ootoro, but that was mostly after Mairu and Kururi kept bothering him to get their brother something. Shizuo was about to dig in to the food he ordered when his phone began ringing. "Hello?" he asked into the small cellular device grumpily.

"Having fun yet, Shizu-chan~?" that annoying voice grated on his nerves, making him grind his teeth to keep from breaking the table right this instant.

"What the hell do you want?" the twins turned their attention to him after her responded so gruffly. Mairu asked with absolutely no fear at all, "Can we talk to Iza-nii?"

"Go for it." he handed her the phone.

"Iza-nii! You hate us don't you?"

"Appearance… (you didn't even come to pick us up.)"

Izaya treated his sisters different than other people it seemed. "It's not my fault I'm at Shinra's. I promise we'll spend time together once you get back to the apartment okay? Now-" the phone call was interrupted by another call trying to get through. The girls' eyes grew to the size of saucers as they read the caller ID: _Kasuka. _

They immediately ended the call with their raven-haired brother, obviously wanting to get to talk to their favorite idol more than anyone else. "Yuuhei-san!" they both screamed into the phone.

Shizuo sputtered, choking on his milk. He pounded his chest to get his lungs working again before reaching for the phone. "Give me that! Leave Kasuka alone!"

The girls had something different in mind. They leapt from the booth, screaming bloody murder at how Shizuo was getting mad and going to kill them; Simon instantly appeared out of seemingly nowhere (he was pretty slick for a big guy) and tried to calm Shizuo down. This only made the bodyguard angrier as he watched the twins run off with his phone in their small hands, and Simon repeatedly getting in the way.

The bodyguard growled in frustration. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" trying to punch Simon out of the way worked, but only after the man took five of them and realized that he indeed _was _making the man mad.

Shizuo rushed outside, the bustling street of Ikebukuro could easily hide the girls from his line of sight. His mocha colored eyes stopped on a stranger shaking in the corner near an alley. The bodyguard stomped up to him, "Have you seen two twin girls? One with glasses and one lacking an expression?"

The man shrieked. Yep, he definitely saw them, "They went that way!" he pointed toward the park.

Wait… that was where… FUCK. The girls would have met up with Kasuka by now! Shizuo would have punched himself in the face if not for the fact his little brother was in danger. _'What the hell would they be doing to him now?'_

"Hey! Shizu-chan!" Erika and Walker skipped up to him, well Erika did at least. "Some girls wanted us to give you your phone back." She fished in her small black bag for his brightly colored cell phone, handing it to him after she eventually discovered it. "Bye! Hope you and Iza-Iza have fun~!" She squealed, causing Shizuo to glare and for Walker to grab her and drag her away.

It almost seemed like the twins gave his phone to the two otakus on purpose. The blond shrugged, surprise catching him when he phone once again went off.Without missing a beat, he answered, "Kasuka?!"

A childish, girl voice answered him. "Shizuo-san~! We just love Namco!" Definitely not Kasuka. "Come meet us there!" the line went dead.

'We just love Namco?' What the hell was that supposed to mean?

'_Unless…'_ the bodyguard nearly face palmed. _'They're at Namco Namja Town.*'_

_._

_._

_._

Namco Namja Town was as busy as usual, and the blond knew it made it harder to find the girls and Kasuka. True, people would flip out and gush over the appearance of the famous actor Yuuhei Hanajima popping up out of nowhere in Ikebukuro. Girls and men alike would squeal and claw their way over to the young actor, trying to get a meeting with him. If he showed up here it would be chaos, so why was everyone so calm?

"HIYAAH!" A high pitched voice yelled before he felt something ran into his shin.

Looking down he saw nothing, but when he looked up a small figure disappeared into the crowds. Said small figure was wearing a bright yellow jacket with dog ears on the hood. "Mairu." Shizuo growled through clenched teeth.

He stalked the bright yellow jacket through the crowds, making sure his mocha colored eyes stayed locked onto the eye blinding material. Someone accidentally bumped into him, and Shizuo spared them a glare that sent them running off into the bustling crowd. That small action caused him to lose the little girl he was trailing, but he somehow ended up in front of the haunted house.

That was great. That was just perfect. FUCKING PERFECT. "IZAYA. I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW." The blond shouted into the sky before entering the Haunted House.

.

.

.

.

Mairu and Kururi somehow convinced Kasuka to help play a prank on his brother, and once they made it to Namco and saw the haunted house the all too familiar glint in their eyes sparked a plan. Kasuka used -more like he just showed up and the twins started talking to the employees- to get the twins disguised as ghosts. The girls would wait for Shizuo to show up, and Mairu would be sent out to get his attention. The small brunette had to be quick or Shizuo would figure it out, so the girl simply kicked him rather harshly in the shins and ran off. She was dressed as she usually was; her makeup was concealed by her back due to her running off.

Once she made it back to the haunted house she swiftly changed into scarier clothing, and Kururi and her chilled out in one room waiting for Shizuo to come barreling through the joint. It's amazing once someone's little brother tells you their older sibling had a fear of children ghosts! "This'll be great!" Mairu cheered as Kururi nodded.

They heard the telltale signs of footsteps and hid underneath a lone table with an overly long tablecloth. Kururi peeked out to see their target walking by trying to find the two teenage girls.

Time for the plan.

Mairu and Kururi ran after him, silent and stealthy. They easily caught up with him in a room with horrifying gruesome scenes. Kururi seated herself in a bloody chair while Mairu made noises to get Shizuo's attention. The brute looked over to see the silent twin looking dead.

This wouldn't go over well with Izaya.

Shizuo visibly paled at the sight, and Mairu went in for the kill. She began wailing at the top of her lungs, the artists made it look like she lost an arm added to the terrifying experience. Shizuo jumped; surely he was scared now right? Time for some icing on the cake, "Shizuo-san, why didn't you save us? That murderer killed us and you weren't there!" the bespectacled girl cried, her volume nearly at the zenith of her voice power.

They guessed he was trying to reassure himself that they were alive by some miniscule because he walked over to Kururi and lightly shook her shoulder. Keeping up with the act, the shorter-haired twin fell off the chair and onto the ground with a sickening squelch, never breaking her blank stare at the opposing wall.

It did the trick.

Shizuo looked completely scared, and the twins couldn't help it.

They busted out laughing.

"HAHAHA! Gotcha Shizuo-san!" Mairu was literally rolling around on the ground laughing.

Kasuka appeared from the darkness -god knows where he disappeared to- and he himself couldn't help but smile a little at his brother's reaction. "You okay, Aniki?"

"I hate you all…"

.

.

.

.

Izaya had only been home at his apartment for thirty minutes when Shizuo and his sisters interrupted his peaceful abode. The girls ran over and hugged him, "Hi Iza-nii!" the longer-haired twin greeted.

"Greetings… (Nice to see you, Iza-nii.)" Kururi added, being dragged off to their room.

Izaya was a little in shock over his sisters hugging him, but shock quickly turned to laughter as he saw Shizuo faceplant on the couch. "They give you trouble, Shizu-chan~?" he teased.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." growled the very tired man.

Izaya would've laughed as hard as he could, but his annoyingly injured ribs prevented him from pursuing that action. Instead he opted for, "Oh please, if you can barely handle today you'll never be dead by the end of the week. Not that that's a bad thing of course~."

"THE WHOLE WEEK?!"

.

.

.

.

Celty, in all her pink pajama glory, got herself comfortable in Shinra's bed. _[Are you sure keeping Izaya and Shizuo in the same place is a good idea?]_

Shinra shrugged, "As long as Shizuo and Izaya stay in Izaya's apartment they should be fine. Maybe it'll give Shizuo a chance to explore Shinjuku? Haha!" he stopped giggling after Celty jabbed him painfully in the side, "In all seriousness, as long as they be careful about each other they'll be a-okay!"

To this day, Shinra wished he would have noticed the glowing red eyes that could just barely be seen through his bedroom window. It would have prevented so much trouble if that Saika child didn't overhear that conversation.

But it did cause something else. In a way, it helped a situation as well as make it worse.

Still, guilt still gets him every now and again.

**That turned into something much longer than it was initially supposed to be. **

**Song at end: My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy**

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but as you can see important stuff happened. Trust me, once we get to chapter 4, we're going to be in for one hell of a ride.**

**I have only 4 days left of school, which means (hopefully) faster updates! I'm also getting a pixie cut next week. LIKE MY HAIR ISN'T SHORT ENOUGH ALREADY~**

**I'm looking forward to it.**

**Anyway**

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Just press that little button.**

**DO IT. I COMMAND YOU (Please? XD)**


	3. Disappear

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: Disappear**

**Thank you all who reviewed! After finally updating a different story of mine my mom would not give up the computer. I would sit there and watch as she sat there and played solitaire. Since she's now gone back to work I can finally have more time.**

**I finally got to spend time with my greatest friend in the world, and it was AMAAAZING. We stayed up until about 4 and then my dog proceeded to wake us up at 8. THANKS HERSHEY. **

**I'm glad you are all enjoying this! This one is quite a plot heavy chapter, so I hope you enjoy! (just in case; Kujira is actually a villain in the light novels).**

"_**It's been so long. My vocal cavities just aren't the same."**_

"_**Vocal cavities? Vocal chords."**_

"_**Buh- guh- SHUSH. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT."**_

_**-Friend and I**_

Kujira walked through the busy streets of Ikebukuro. She was looking for any sign of either the informant or Shizuo Heiwajima. Ever since one of her children returned with the news of their current location being in Shinjuku she's been searching. She knew Heiwajima worked in Ikebukuro for that debt collector, and the slim chance that he could be there would not slip from her hands. She sent her children out to hunt for them. They had to be somewhere!

The raven haired woman cursed herself for letting Orihara escape her. In the midst of her internal berating, a flicker of blond hair entered her peripheral vision. She turned, and -such luck!- Shizuo Heiwajima was walking out of Russia Sushi with a box of food in hand. The woman grinned, this was it. This was her chance. She trailed him.

All the way to the building in Shinjuku that had to be their hiding place.

A wicked grin graced Kujira's usually blank expression. Now all she had to do was find the apartment number. Just in case. She wasn't stupid enough to just go rushing in with both of the men in that room. No, she'd wait until Shizuo left again, either by natural circumstances or by her own actions; either way, she'd get to Izaya Orihara one way or another.

~22324234~

It had only been four days since Izaya's sisters had come to stay, and they really enjoyed pestering everybody in the apartment. It'd also only been four days since Izaya was injured, and thanks to Shinra's new medicine, his sprained ankle was fully healed. His wrist would take a bit more time obviously, along with his ribs, but the lack of movement was beginning to drive him up the wall.

Shizuo on the other hand, was thinking differently. His days were stretched thin, what with having to take the girls to and from school, work, and looking after Izaya. It was a miracle he hadn't killed any of the Orihara

children. Shinra had kept his promise, but the only thing he'd told him was Izaya hates the eyes of dead fish and was allergic to honey tangerines. Useless tidbits unless he got bored and decided to play a prank on the younger man.

Well, once he got rather bored and decided to hide a dead fish in Izaya's bed. It was totally worth it when the informant ran out of his room as quickly as he entered. Shizuo wished the man would have at least screamed or something of that nature. All Izaya did was smirk at him, and for the next two days all of Shizuo's food tasted bitter. To get back at the younger man, Shizuo convinced Namie to put honey tangerines in the food for dinner. Izaya didn't know this at one point, and nearly ate some of the chicken his secretary made, if not for the twins' giggling making him look suspiciously at his food.

Izaya promptly threw his meal in the trash, ruining the prank. Damn.

It was a miracle they lasted this long without killing each other, and for that Shinra would congratulate them every time he called to check up on them. Once, Celty was forced to stop by to prevent Shizuo from killing Izaya on just the second day. Shinra was still his happy-go-lucky self and commended them both (along with Celty). The man was just weird.

On the third day, Shizuo walked out of the spare bedroom hear Izaya singing in the shower adjacent to the spare bedroom. Shizuo took note that he was singing a variety of songs, and at one point he was sure the younger man began singing Ruri Hijiribe's Rain tears song. The twins, who wanted to ask their brother something, didn't care that he was in the shower and ran in to ask him. A shriek, a "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM." later and the twins were rolling on the floor laughing. "What'd you two do?" Shizuo couldn't help but ask.

Mairu grinned, "We asked him if he still sings in the shower like he used to do back home. Along with the dancing he used to do while getting ready."

"Hilarious… (it was hilarious)." Kururi added to her sister's statement.

That was a good day.

It also only took four days for Izaya's fully stocked fridge to ultimately be reduced to nothing more than a bottle of ranch that was on one of the shelves. With nothing to eat and Izaya being bratty about what he wanted to eat, Shizuo was forced to get food from Russia Sushi before he ended up killing the person he was supposed to protect. So, he traveled all the way to Ikebukuro to grab many servings of ootoro (the twins also expressed great love for the sushi) and something for the bodyguard to eat.

Upon returning, he noticed Izaya had fallen asleep on the couch, and the twins had meandered off to their room. Irritated, Shizuo threw a box full of ootoro at the raven haired informant. The rude awakening caused Izaya to flail a bit and fall off the couch and onto the floor, "What the fuck, Shizu-chan?" Izaya growled, slightly cranky from his face meeting the floor.

Said blond man was too busy laughing his ass off to respond. After five minutes of Izaya glaring and Shizuo laughing, they both began to calm down. Izaya woke the twins up to give them their food before closing their bedroom door and coming back to the kitchen to eat himself. Izaya and Shizuo had just settled themselves down on opposing sides of the couch when the blond's apartment went off.

_Tom: Shizuo! Quick, we need your help down at the office!_

"Dammit." Shizuo cursed at his phone before getting up yet again, "Tom needs me. Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone flea."

"Aw~ is Shizu-chan worried about me~?" Izaya teased, causing Shizuo to growl and glare before slamming the apartment door shut behind him.

`12343241234`

Kujira watched as Shizuo ran out of the building and toward Ikebukuro. Her plan was unfolding perfectly, and now all she needed to do was cause some commotion to bring Izaya out. She sent her children to cause a loud fight in an alleyway, hoping that would be enough to bring the normally curious man out of his apartment.

This was just too easy.

Izaya indeed came out of the apartment, either for the fight or something else, Kujira wasn't sure. She chuckled underneath her breath as the slim man exited the building. The raven walked by the alleyway, and curiosity struck him. Izaya, not knowing it was a trap, hopped onto a fire escape to watch from above. It'd been so long since he'd watched his humans squabble over their petty differences.

He knew he had to be on his guard, just in case this was Kujira's doing.

If only his assailant wasn't a Russian assassin that could move as silent as the night and was as strong as Simon. Before he could react, Izaya was grabbed by the back of his hood and slammed into a wall. His head cracked harshly against the solid wall, making his vision spin and head go dizzy. An overly muscled arm wrapped around his throat, and began asphyxiating him.

It was a trap.

And he fell right into it.

Damn it! How could he be so careless?

"Have any last words, Orihara?" Kujira taunted as she sat on the building juxtaposed to the fire escape he was currently being strangled on.

An evil glint shined in her glowing red eyes, "We don't want you running away now do we?" she said in a mockingly sweet voice, and with a wave of her slender hand, Slon threw Izaya over the edge.

They weren't very high, and for that he was glad. The sudden ability to breathe made him lightheaded, and he couldn't shift his body fast enough to protect himself fully. His legs weren't under him by the time he landed. With horrible sound, Izaya hit the pavement knee first. Pain exploded throughout his leg, like fire in his veins. He curled over to clutch his leg, grunting in pain. Izaya fought though the pain, _'I have to get out of here.'_ Forcing his body to move and rolled over to get his good leg underneath him before attempting to get away. Slon was faster than Izaya was in his current state, and the Russian Assassin simply leaped down from the fire escape and continued his order.

Slon grabbed him by his hurt wrist, knowing full well the amount of pain it would cause. Izaya bit his lip and clenched his teeth in an attempt to stop the scream the clawed at his throat. It became harder and harder to keep that scream in when Slon began to twist the injured wrist painfully. With one swift movement, Slon slammed the edge of his hand to the back of the raven's neck, effectively knocking the younger out.

Kujira jumped down from the fire escape, her blank expression morphing into one of wicked glee, "One down, one to go."

~! #! #! #~

Shizuo nearly took the door to his boss's headquarters off the hinges, "What did you want?"

Tom looked at him blankly, as did the others in the room. "What are you talking about?" Tom asked, perplexed at the sudden appearance of his friend.

"You texted me to hurry up and come here." Shizuo pulled out his cell phone and presented the evidence to Tom.

The shorter man stared, "I never sent that. I don't even have my phone on me; it's back at my apartment getting charged."

"Then who…?" Shizuo was _very _confused now, and just as he opened he mouth to ask Tom a question, his cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Shizuo-san, where's Iza-nii? We can't find him anywhere in the apartment." Mairu's childish voice asked.

"That idiot! I'll be right there after I check a few places!" Shizuo slammed his phone shut with a huff, and turned to leave.

Tom decided to help Shizuo out, and also checked around the places Shizuo suggested to look. Both of the men met at the indicated building in Shinjuku with no Izaya. They both stood outside the building's fancy doors, trying to come up with a plan when Mairu and Kururi walked outside. Mairu was comforting her sister, who was practically glued onto her side and worry was etched onto her usual placid face.

The longer haired girl looked worried, "We searched around the building, and we found this." She pulled a familiar object from the depths of her jacket's pockets.

It was Izaya's cell phone.

Something was seriously wrong.

Damn that flea.

**Wow… I wrote this all in one sitting.**

**I FEEL GREAT!**

**Song: Monster by Meg and Dia.**

**It fit so well with the way the story was feeling at the ending. I don't know why. It just did. I LOVE IT.**

**I hope you enjoyed this plot heavy chapter, and this story so far. I liked writing this chapter. It was SOOOO fun to write it. Although I did feel a little bad for beating up Izaya so much.**

**Oh well.**

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	4. Eavesdropping

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That should be obvious by now.**

**Chapter 4: Eavesdropping **

**Sorry for the late update, but you know I have to enjoy my summer right? I also have another story, so I needed to get to work on that one. I was also drawing pictures for friends and such. People also kept bothering me (namely my family), and I spent four days sitting and playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Just for the record, I fucking rule as Sasori.**

**Anyway.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

"_**Do you just touch my butt?"**_

"_**It was an accident, but yes."**_

"_**Was it nice?"**_

"_**Oh~ extremely! Very bodacious!"**_

"_**You mean bootylicious? *wiggles around*"**_

_**-Me and my dear pal that eats practically everything**_

The first thing Izaya noticed when he finally surfaced back to consciousness was the muffled voices around him. He didn't open his eyes. Instead he waited for all of his senses to return. The raven could hear the soft murmur from people to the northeast direction of him, and he could hear the tapping of high heels. He guessed Kujira was in the room and tapping her heels.

A kick to his injured knee fully awoke him and blew his cover.

It took all the willpower in the informant to not scream out at the scorching pain that kick sent through his knee. The joint already felt cracked, and the dull throbbing it was making was annoying. "Look who's awake." Kujira's cold voice echoed throughout the room.

The informant opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them. The bright lights bombarded his eyes causing them to sting. After a good thirty seconds, Izaya forced his eyes open. The room he was in was brightly lit and plain. Izaya was placed in the middle on a chair while Kujira was standing in front of him with Slon lumbering back over to his new master. This woman irritated the raven. She was controlling _his _humans. Made them less interesting because their actions weren't their own; a woman behind the scenes like a master and their puppet. "All I need is for you to answer some of my questions. If you don't, I'll use force if I have to." the cold and calculating woman's eyes glowed a bright red to indicate her threat.

Izaya smirked. He wouldn't crack no matter what she tried. He'd find out more about her objective. "Anything for you, Kuji-chan." he mocked her in his jolly way.

She obviously wasn't going to waste time, "You're one of the strongest men of Ikebukuro correct?"

Immediately deducing that she didn't want to learn about Simon or Izaya himself, he guessed her target was Shizu-chan. Who else besides Shinra would know the fortissimo of Ikebukuro more? Izaya smiled inwardly. He'd play along with this charade to see what he could detect from this woman. "How nice of you to know~."

Kujira narrowed her eyes, possibly catching onto Izaya. She simply stared at him with a placid expression, "I'll cut to the chase; How does one take down Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Ha! He'd hit it right on the nail! Humans can be so predictable once they start interrogations! The raven absolutely loved it. "Shizu-chan, eh? Now why would I tell you precious information like that?"

"You hate that man, why wouldn't you make his life even worse?"

Izaya shifted slightly in his chair. How come he wasn't just giving the information? Something inside of him was telling him it was because the brute was the only one who could keep Kujira off his tail for a little while. The monster could resist Saika's influence, so why wouldn't he keep him around? True, Izaya would positively love to see the protozoan's weaknesses exploited by this woman, but it wouldn't do any good for the informant. He hated to say it, he really did, but the truth of the matter was he needed Shizuo around for the time being. "If I give out that information you'll use it to take him down. I would love for that, but you're planning to take over Ikebukuro, and that I cannot allow."

The cold woman paused in her interrogation. She silently stood in front of the raven, her blank brown eyes boring in his own. A baleful glint seemed to spark in them after he'd finished talking. That certainly wasn't a good sign.

"Take him to the cell." She practically growled at her children before swiftly leaving the room.

Without missing a beat, Slon roughly grabbed Izaya by the shoulders with one hand and the other was used to knock him out.

'_I'm really beginning to be annoyed with this.' _the small man thought to himself before slipping from reality.

.

.

.

It was three days after the flea had disappeared, and to be honest, Shizuo was starting to worry a little bit. He would never voice that, of course. Once Shinra was informed of the situation, the twins and Shizuo were ordered to stay in Shizuo's apartment until they found Izaya. Shizuo was perfectly fine with the girls, but having to take care of them? He barely kept enough food in his fridge to feed himself!

Thoughts were thrown around when Celty and Shinra came over one day while Mairu and Kururi were at school. Initially he'd assumed the Awakusukai had kidnapped him for something, or perhaps a gang that he'd managed to piss off. That was thrown out the window this morning when came over to snoop through the flea's computer.

"What's the password?" Shinra asked once he'd got done trying obvious ones like, "Shizuodiesaverypainfuldeath," or, "humans."

"How am I supposed to know?!" Shizuo growled at his friend, "Look, the girls might know. They're always on this thing."

The girls actually did know what the password was. They figured it out one day by pestering Izaya (I.e. playing very painful pranks on him) until he had enough of their shenanigans and told them. It got them out of his hair when he wasn't busy with work and relaxing. Though he disliked Mairu's habit of googling various porn sites.

"Look! He's got an email from Kujira!" Shinra yelled and shoved the chair the twins were occupying out of his way before clicking the email, "It says, 'Don't worry, Orihara is in good hands.'"

"Who's Kujira?" asked Mairu, who was promptly ignored by the two men.

"Shizuo… this is bad. This is _very _bad! We have to find him!" the doctor shouted, slightly frantic.

"How is this that bad?"

"Kujira is the one who threatened Celty and me, remember? She's a Saika wielder, so she had a ton of henchmen." the brunette explained, putting his head in his hands, "How're we going to-" he jumped up, startling Shizuo and the twins, "I've got it!"

He whipped out his white cell phone and proceeded to text the love of his life.

_Shinra: Celty, I need you to ask Anri something for me._

.

.

.

That was how the headless dullahan had ended up scoping the city with the busty, raven haired girl in tow. The plan Shinra had was simple; they had to scour the city in search of a Saika child of Kujira's. Anri could order her Saika children to help out, so it made it easier to find one that didn't belong to the small girl. Once they found one, they are supposed to follow it and hope it leads them to wherever Izaya is being held.

The only problem was finding one. The females spent hours zooming around the city to find a Saika Child. By the time they did it was already night time and the darkness was making their task even more difficult. It was by sheer luck that they'd stumbled across a couple of them in an alley. The two females cautiously followed the two Saika children to a warehouse on the bad part of town. Anri summoned one of her children, "I need you to go in there and see if you can find Izaya Orihara." she softly ordered.

It was about half an hour later when the person returned, "He's there." they stated.

**Yep. That's the chapter. I'm so sorry it's short D:. I'll try and get another one in before summer band! During summer band I will be unable to update very frequently until it's over. Why? Because that thing tires me out so damn much. August 5****th**** will be the beginning of many delayed updates, and for that I'm terribly sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if not… well, I'm sorry, but I've got chores to do and couldn't delay it any further.**

**Song: We can't stop by Miley Cyrus (IT'S STUCK IN MY FUCKING HEAD AND IT'S ONLY ONE LYRIC OVER AND OVER.)**

**Review~!**


End file.
